La historia del amor
by Realromance16
Summary: Durante el viaje hacia Neverland en busca de Henry, Regina y Emma pueden conocerse a fondo, ayudándose a atravesar miedos, recuerdos del pasado, sentimientos y emociones nuevas que de a poco van creciendo,y en ese trascurso comenzar a escribir su propio final feliz, su historia de amor.Antes ya había subido esta historia, pero tuve problemas con mi email, así que la subo de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Indudablemente perder a Henry la tenía desecha, no se permitía siquiera pensar que algo le llegara a suceder. Él era su pequeño niño, la única persona aparte de su padre y Daniel que había podido amar, y por quién tenía fuerzas para vivir.

Deseaba con todo su ser poder hallarlo rápido para poder tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos tal como había sucedido en la mina. Ahora solo dependía de esperar llegar a Neverland.

En el Jolly Roger podía decirse que habría una batalla campal en cualquier momento, la tensión se sentía fuertemente en el aire. Hook y Gold, se pasaban lanzándose miradas de muerte y maldiciéndose a alta y baja voz. Los Charming pasaban su tiempo demostrándose su amor de familia, queriendo aún unirse más como tal. Solo que una de sus miembros parecía no quererlo de esa manera.

Emma se pasaba el día como todos los demás haciendo las tareas que se le habían asignado, y el resto del tiempo tratando de evitar en una pequeña medida a sus padres, nada parecido a lo había podido vislumbrar en la mina. Un par de veces la había podido ver apoyada en la baranda mirando el paisaje.

Podía sentir su tristeza al verle aquellos ojos verdes, que no parecían tener ya la calidez que la caracterizaba. Si bien ella pensaba desde el primer momento en que vio a aquella mujer, que era terca, algo torpe y desmesuradamente sin modales.

Pero pese a todo aquello le estaba agradecida, por haberle dado a Henry, aunque haya sido por su llegada a Storybrooke que cambió su relación. También por salvarla un buen número de veces, como aquella vez que la sacó del incendio, cuando la salvo del Dr. Whale, del espectro y recientemente de Owen y Tamara.

Podía ver que Emma era más que la figura del Sheriff o la hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Azul, había visto su lado tímido, inocente y debía reconocer muy a su pesar que también protector y maternal, ya que peleaba ante todos por el bienestar de su hijo.

Y no podía dejar de lado que tenía las mejores virtudes de sus padres, y no solo eso era lo bueno que había sacado por ser el "producto del amor verdadero", sino también, que habían engendrado a una hermosa mujer. Y principalmente por haberle creído en un principio sobre la muerte del doctor Hopper, aunque todo después haya tomado un giro de 360 grados.

Aunque no quisiera que nunca hubiera pasado, el último tiempo, desde que se preocupó por su bienestar cuando el espectro la asechaba, y le tomó la mano para ayudarla, se había despertado un sentimiento indescriptible en su interior, entre una especie de magia y calidez, que hicieron que mirara a la rubia desde otro ángulo.

La llegada de su madre, no ayudó mucho con la nueva especie de relación cordial que había desarrollado con Emma, sino todo lo contrario la llevó muchas más atrás de lo que siempre había estado.

Y he aquí, pudiendo divisarla, como la mayoría de las veces la había encontrado, contemplando silenciosamente el paisaje. Tan absorta se notaba que estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto de su presencia hasta que la llamó un par de veces y tuvo que tocarle su brazo.

A lo que ella respondió sobresaltándose, y la miró asustada. En ese momento podía ver el parecido que compartía con su madre, tenía la misma expresión que tenía Blanca Nieves cuando montaba su caballo, pero alejo rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente, ya que ella sabía que Emma a pesar de ser hija de su enemiga, no eran lo mismo, ella muchas veces lo había podido contemplar.


	2. Almas conectadas

- Perdón Señorita Swan, no era mi intención asustarla. – Regina le dijo de una manera suave.

- Esta bien Regina, es mi culpa, estaba distraída, solo estaba…

- Pensando en Henry verdad?.

- Si... – Emma le contesto en un susurro tan pequeño que la hizo estremecerse.- No puedo dejar de pensar en él. En que algo malo le suceda, vos sabes, él es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, no puedo perderlo. Y por otro lado está la cosa de que todo el mundo espera que sea alguien, pero solo soy una mujer que está jodidamente rota.

- Emma, vos no estás sola, tienes a tus padres velando por ti, amándote, que creen en ti y te apoyan en este momento. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida es Henry, toda mi vida se reduce a él. Sin él yo no tengo que porque vivir. Y tampoco tengo nadie que esté a mi lado.

- No, nunca más. Mira Regina, sé que hemos pasado por mucho, pero yo…- y en eso se fue interrumpida por su madre, y no pudo terminar la frase.

- Oh Emma, aquí estas. Regina. –A lo que la susodicha, solo asintió como saludo sin mirarla. –Vengo a informarles que Hook quiere ponernos al tanto a todos de lo que nos podemos encontrar en Neverland.

Si Snow pudiera leer los pensamientos, sabría con certeza que tanto su hija como su ex madrastra, estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento en ese preciso momento, que creían muy desafortunada su llegada. Emma porque quería y necesitaba decirle a Regina que no estaba sola, que a pesar de esa jodida relación que tenían desde el primer momento en que se vieron, ella estaba ahí para ella, por Henry. A eso últimamente se lo repetía constantemente, como para asegurarse a sí misma que solo era por él, que ella se preocupaba por Regina, que no había ninguna otra razón, ninguna de las demás que cruzaban su mente.

Y Regina deseaba que Emma termine de hablar, la entusiasmaba todo lo que la rubia había dicho y podía llegar a decir. Nunca pensó que podría abrirse con tanta naturalidad con ella, y compartir sus sentimientos más privados. Tampoco pensaba que Emma alguna vez le pudiera confiar todo aquello, que aunque eran solo unas pocas palabras, para ella era mucho más que eso, valían como un gran tesoro. Algo que le alegraba el alma.

Y sin más de sus pensamientos, fueron traídas devuelta a la realidad por la voz alegre de Snow, que hablaba gesticulando enérgicamente.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo, creo que tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los demás. –Ambas la miraban perplejas, cuanto abría que se habían perdido, sin formular ninguna palabra, o tener otro pensamiento que las ausentara, siguieron a Snow hacia la proa del barco. Caminaban detrás suyo incómodamente, como si hubieran sido descubriendo haciendo algo indebido, sin siquiera mirarse. Al llegar a la parte más pequeña de la escalera, ambas se tocaron las manos, y se separaron tan rápido como si quemaran, se miraron y esquivaron las miradas avergonzadas.

Llegaron al piso de la proa, y Snow se colocó al lado de su hija, y la miro tiernamente, y se dio cuenta del pequeño rubor que esta tenía en sus mejillas, y le dijo:

- Emma, cariño, que te sucede? Acaso estas enferma?- Acompañando aquella frase, tocándole levemente la frente. –Porque tienes las mejillas sonrojadas. Mmm. Fiebre no tienes

- No te preocupes mamá, solo tengo algo de frío, debe ser por eso. –Y la conversación se dio por terminada, cuando David se situó enfrente de Hook, y le dijo toscamente:

- Y Hook para que nos has mandado a llamar?

- Oh admiro tu sutileza querido príncipe.

- Si, mi falta de sutileza es como tu descaro.

- Oh, todavía sigues molesto por lo que le he dicho a tu hermosa esposa no? Uf, tarde o temprano caerá galán. Y sé que eso te dolerá.

- Lo que a ti te va a doler es el puñetazo que te voy a dar en la cara.

- Oigan, oigan, muchachos, terminen esto, estamos aquí para hablar, no para que ustedes estén peleando como dos chicos. Papá deja que Hook hable, escuchemos que tiene para decirnos y luego pueden hacer lo que les plazca. –Emma tuvo que intervenir porque ya se había cansado de esa tonta situación. Tenía que reconocer que Hook había podido descifrar el punto débil de su padre, todo lo relacionado a madre. Y sabía cómo aprovecharse de eso, aunque al principio le resulto gracioso, ahora era irritante, algo incómodo, y se había puesto insoportable. Temía por las reacciones de su padre, porque sabía muy bien que era capaz de cumplir con sus advertencias.

La pequeña reunión se hizo del todo cordialmente, hubo un par más de tentativas a discusiones, pero exceptuando eso, todo marchaba normal para todos, sin contar dos personas, que estaban al punto del colapso de tanto pensar, dos personas que por una pequeña conversación sin darse cuenta se habían acercado un poco más de lo que estaban antes, y alegrado y reparado el alma.


	3. Pequeños detalles

**Muchas gracias por el comentario Paola-Enigma, prometo tratar de actualizar la historia lo más rápido posible. Espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios, que los tendré en cuenta. Besos :)**

Como cualquier día de trabajo y actividades forzosas, todos esperaban la hora de la cena con ansias, aunque no tanto por la incómoda situación que se generaba. Era algo cómico de ver, algo que podía decirse que era para película, he ahí sentados en una mesa de madera todos los enemigos, reunidos como si fuera Navidad y te juntas con aquellos parientes que no aprecias del todo, pero tratas de que la cena se haga llevadera.

Snow se ocupaba de preparar la cena, era muy obvio que no iban a dejar que Regina les cocinara. Seguro seguían algo temerosos con el tema de las manzanas, como si ella llevara un cajón de sus manzanas en su bolsillo, era todo ridículo, pero como no querían de su ayuda, ella no se iba a ofrecer ni aunque sea por cortesía. Aunque pensándolo bien, él día de la bienvenida que se hizo en honor a Snow y Emma, todos se quejaron y desconfiaron de su comida, pero solo quedaron migajas de lo que una vez había sido una abundante y exquisita lasaña. Daba igual, fuera a ellos con sus ideas estúpidas.

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, tanto Emma como Regina no asistieron a comer. No podían dejar de lado la conversación que habían tenido unas horas antes. Como ya era de costumbre, Emma se situó en su ya lugar junto a la barandilla de la proa del barco, esta vez mirando sin mirar ciertamente, la oscuridad que era el paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Cuando se encontraba enfrascada en sus pensamientos más profundos, sintió un leve sonidos de pasos, y aunque en el primer segundo se entusiasmó pensando que se trataba de cierta morocha, al segundo se congelo por el miedo, no sabía si podría meterse de lleno en otra conversación, no en el estado en que se encontraba, entre incertidumbre, miedos y un sinfín de preguntas que no tenían ninguna respuesta.

Pero para su alivio se trata de su madre, quién la miraba con esa cara de amor y de ternura que tanto la caracterizaba. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo diferente que era Snow de Mary Margaret, no quedaba ningún rastro de aquella temerosa maestra de primaria que había sido su mejor amiga y compañera de piso, sino todo lo contrario, pudo apreciar en su estancia en el Bosque Encantado, ella era una mujer sumamente fuerte y decidida, sin miedo a nada ni nadie, y por vez indefinida, extraño al antiguo lugar al que había comenzado a llamar su nuevo hogar, el viejo Storybrooke, en donde a pesar de que todo no era color de rosas, todo era más fácil.

-Emma cariño, la cena ya está lista. – Le dijo Snow mientras la tomaba del brazo.

- No tengo hambre. –le contestó Emma sin mirarla.

- Oh no Emma, no es bueno que no comas, con todo lo que hoy has hecho, te vendría bien aunque sea algo de alimento.

- Estoy bien Snow, enserio. Ve tranquila, yo por lo pronto me iré a dormir, estoy cansada.

- De verdad estarás bien cariño?

- Si mamá, no te preocupes, ve tranquila, dale mis saludos a David.

- Este bien, le diré. Buenas noches Emma – Le dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba –Te quiero.

- Buenas noches, y yo a ti.

Vio como Snow se dirigía hacia la cocina, y suspiro. Esa nueva situación de importarte a alguien era algo nuevo para ella, aún no estaba del todo familiarizada con los abrazos y cuidados por parte de su madre, pero trataba de comprenderla y tratar de acercarse a ella un poco.

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, podía sentir el viento golpear contra su rostro, y desordenarle el cabello, así que decidió ir a la cabina que le tocaba, y aunque sea tratar de dormir. Cuando recordó lo fundamental, a aquella cabina la compartía con Regina. Se encontraría ahí o aún seguiría con el resto cenando? Todo seguiría igual que antes o habría algún cambio con lo sucedido? Sin más, se armó de valor, y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Para su gran sorpresa, Regina si estaba allí, pero no como la imaginaba y esperaba encontrar, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba sentada dormida plácidamente en un asiento al lado de la litera que le correspondía. Podía ver su rostro sereno apoyado contra la madera de las paredes, sin ningún rastro de su enojo y seño característico, o su sonrisa forzada y burlona, hasta parecía más joven, más hermosa (si, aunque siempre se halla enojado y discutido con ella, no podía dejar de reconocer que Regina era una mujer extremadamente hermosa y atractiva, podría decir incluso que más hermosa que su madre, cosa que no entendía como los demás no podían ver eso). Estaba en un debate interno, si dejarla dormir así, o acomodarla, pero tenía miedo a como la morena reaccionara.

Pero no podía permitir que durmiera de esa manera, no le iba a hacer ningún bien, así que camino lentamente esos pasos que la alejaban del banco, y suavemente colocó a Regina sobre las mantas de la litera. Hacía mucho frío así que busco en su litera una de las cobijas que tenía y la extendió sobre el cuerpo pequeño de la ex reina. Le corrió un par de mechones negros rebeldes que le tapan el rostro, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Al instante se maldijo a si misma por haber hecho eso, pero fue como algo natural que le salió hacer, para su suerte Regina no se encontraba despierta, sino tendría que temer a las consecuencias de su acto.

Sin más, se dispuso a dormir, se acostó refugiándose más en su chaqueta por el frío, y se tapó con la fina cobija que le había quedado, y se durmió pensando en la mujer que tenía al lado, sin saber que aquella se encontraba consiente en ese momento, para ser más precisa desde que ella entró en la cabina.

Pero esta estaba temerosa al recuentro con la rubia, tenía miedo de enfrentarla, así que había fingido estar durmiendo. Debía admitir que se le había acelerado el corazón cuando sintió los pasos que se le acercaban y más cuando sintió la delicadeza con que la situaba en la litera y la tapaba, no tanto como cuando le acomodo el cabello y le dio el beso en la frente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó sobe sus rojos labios, y pensó en aquellos pequeños detalles por parte de la rubia que no podía dejar de apreciar, que la hacían sentirse un poco más aliviada y hasta feliz y contenida. Y como su compañera, entró en un plácido sueño, que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía.


End file.
